


No Limit Hold'em

by echoes_of_another_life



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Card Games, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Poker, Strip Poker, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing Jared loved more than seeing Jensen stretched out on his bed, the sofa, floor, damn anywhere he could have him. To see the flush on Jensen’s face, sweat beading on his skin, legs spread, his hips tilted, and back slightly arched as he begged for Jared’s cock. But not tonight. Jared was going to make damn sure of that. This time Jared was determined that Jensen was going to be the one doing the fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Limit Hold'em

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom!Jared Comment-Fic, written for meesasometimes, whose prompt was: _Jared and Jensen play strip poker...whether Jared bottoming is winning or losing is up to you!_

Jared shifted position from where he was sitting, on the floor, across from Jensen, close but neither touching the other. His back was beginning to ache, and the carpet chafed against his bare skin, but not enough for him to give in, to admit defeat. The light from outside was beginning to fade, the room becoming darker, yet neither seemed to notice nor care, everything else seemingly forgotten. The remains of the pizza, cold and discarded, the box along with several empty beer bottles littered the floor amid a scattering of his and Jensen’s clothes. The muted tones of Garth Brooks giving way to the riff heavy sound of Pearl Jam as the disc changed on the music system, an agreed compromise, but neither was paying attention anymore. Both focused solely on the game, and each other.

Both determined to win.

Jared was down to underwear and socks. He frowned, worried his bottom lip as he watched Jensen intently, aware that he was bleeding clothes as opposed to chips; and Jensen, who was bare chested but still in his jeans. Even if they were unbuttoned and riding low on his hips. Jared thought that was all part of Jensen’s plan. To throw Jared off his game, drag his attention away from the hand of cards he was holding and toward the fact that Jensen was right there, partially clothed, and willing to be fucked.

But that was the thing. Jensen was always willing, and Jared was always more than happy to oblige, eager to fuck him. Eager to bury himself in Jensen’s tight ass and ride the heat. From the first instant, he’d wanted it. Wanted Jensen. Naked, and flat on his back. He’d wanted to lick him open, and taste, feel Jensen’s muscles relax around his fingers as he stretched him wide, laid him bare. He’d wanted to watch as Jensen came apart beneath him, and Jensen had, willingly, wantonly, so many times. 

There was nothing Jared loved more than seeing Jensen stretched out on his bed, the sofa, floor, damn anywhere he could have him. To see the flush on Jensen’s face, sweat beading on his skin, legs spread, his hips tilted, and back slightly arched as he begged for Jared’s cock. 

But not tonight. Jared was going to make damn sure of that.

Jared waited as Jensen eyed his cards, and tried not inch closer as Jensen squinted in concentration, sucked in his bottom lip and bit down against its fullness before he looked up at Jared and smiled. Not a full blown, open smile, more a slight lift at the corner of his mouth. Secretive. One that barely touched or affected the happy lines about his eyes but instead offered a hint of mischief, and enticement. The one reserved solely for Jared, and it was like fingers branding his skin. He fought the groan that lodged in his throat, glanced away, back down at his own cards, focused on the straight flush in his hand and not the obvious invitation Jensen was sending his way.

“I’ll raise,” Jared said. 

“You’ll raise what. You’re almost out of options?” Jensen replied. 

“Both socks,” Jared replied. 

Jensen smiled, wider this time. He toed off his shoes, which they’d agreed weren’t part of the buy in and stretched out his legs and teased one socked foot up Jared’s bare, inner thigh. Casual at first, but slowly inching it higher, closer, only to stop before its promised target, which caused Jared to shift uncomfortably and swallow a groan of frustration.

“I’ll see your socks, and raise you a pair of jeans,” Jensen said. He continued to smile at Jared; one eyebrow raised knowingly. 

“In case you haven’t noticed I’ve already wagered, and lost my jeans,” Jared replied.

“Oh, I noticed.” Jensen grinned. He held Jared’s gaze for an instant then lowered his own, lingered on Jared’s mouth. Jensen’s own lips parted, tongue snaking forward, just a hint, caught between his teeth as he glanced lower. Down past taut abs, and well-defined hip bones to the swell of Jared’s cock now visible beneath the thin material of his shorts. “All or nothing Jared,” Jensen teased. 

Jared wanted to wipe the smug look of Jensen’s face, preferably with his mouth, but he was too afraid to move, scared that if he did, just an inch, it would be all over. He’d lose both control and the game, and end up fucking Jensen right there, on the carpet, which sounded like a win situation on any given day, but not today. 

Today he was determined that Jensen was going to be the one doing the fucking. That for once he’d get to feel Jensen above him, inside him, feel him thrust deep inside, hard and fast. That he’d get to hear the sounds Jensen made as Jared took him in, and to feel the fullness of Jensen’s cock, fully sheathed inside his ass. It wasn’t even that he preferred to bottom, he didn’t. He hadn’t, not for a long time. Mostly, he preferred to be surrounded by heat, to feel the friction, the pressure, and the rhythmic contractions of that sweet, tight muscle massaging his cock, but with Jensen, it was different, he wanted it. He wanted to spread his legs, wide and feel Jensen tease him open, but it was more than that just physical pleasure. He wanted the closeness that came with it, that feeling of intimacy, to know what it felt like to have someone inside him, and to know that someone was Jensen. 

“Hey, you still with me?” Jensen asked. 

“All in.” Jared shook his head to regain his focus, even though he knew Jensen was playing dirty, using his charm, and his near-naked body to distract him; Jared still found it, and Jensen hard to resist. Still, he was pretty confident of success, but if Jensen had a royal or higher ranking flush, he was screwed, or not screwed in Jared’s case. He watched Jensen finger his cards, imagined those same fingers, slick with spit, pushing in, one then another, all the way in, and took a deep breath as Jensen lowered his cards, face up for Jared to see.

“Four of a kind,” Jensen said, almost smugly. 

Jared smiled, slight at first, then wider as he lowered his cards to reveal a straight flush, “Queen high.” Jared grinned. 

He caught the look of surprise on Jensen’s face; seconds before it was masked and gave way to a casual shrug of his shoulders, like it was no big deal, which Jared knew couldn’t be further from the truth. Jared had wanted this for months, had been asking for just as long and though Jensen never refused, somehow he always managed to distract Jared. Teased and touched his way around the issue with hands and tongue, and heated, wanton words. His uncanny ability to radiate whatever it was that pulled Jared in without Jared even realising. That certain look, the one that hinted at something so fucking amazing if Jared just dared to step closer, inch nearer. Dared to taste and feel his way to its reveal until Jared was so desperate to know what was being promised, he was buried deep in Jensen’s ass and half way to the best orgasm of his life without even realising he’d been played. 

“Hand ‘em over,” Jared said. He waited for Jensen to get to his feet, to step out of his jeans, but instead he leaned back on his elbows, lifted his hips and eased the denim lower. Just a touch. Enough that Jared could see a hint of coarse hair, and nothing else. No underwear. No further barrier. Just skin, taut with a smattering of freckles that Jared had kissed, mouthed, and mapped with his tongue enough times to know the pattern they made against Jensen’s hipbone. 

Jensen lifted his chin, and Jared, followed suit, forced his gaze upward, his eyes meeting Jensen’s, and noticed the slight lift at the corner of his mouth back in place as he inched his jeans lower, down past his thighs. Jared’s breath caught in his throat as Jensen hesitated the final inch, warred against the need to edge closer. To fuck his way past the teasing and just take the bait, but then Jensen reached for the frayed leg of his jeans and pulled. He grinned as he tossed the jeans to Jared, and leaned back again, naked except for his socks. 

“Your deal,” Jared said. He wet his lips, tried to swallow past the sudden dryness in his throat, and then frowned as Jensen shook his head, rose up onto his knees and crawled across the floor, toward Jared. 

“All in, remember?” Jensen inched closer, crawled into the space between Jared’s thighs and grinned as he pushed Jared backward, palm flat, fingers splayed against Jared’s chest as he forced him down onto the carpet.

Jared held his breath. Half expected Jensen to back out, but Jensen didn’t move. He sat back on his haunches and stared. His gaze lingering on Jared’s body. His broad shoulders, tanned, strong, lower, along the full expanse of streamlined muscle and sinew that tapered down to Jared’s taut, flat abdomen and narrow waist, and the barest hint of dark hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of his shorts, and smiled. “Gorgeous,” Jensen whispered.

Jensen eased forward, dipped his head, and kissed Jared. It was brief, just a merest brush of lips. Enough that the slight growth of hair on Jensen’s face rasped against Jared’s searching lips, and then moved to shift back, but Jared halted his movement. He wanted more. His cock was already hard, pressed tight against Jensen’s ass. Jensen’s too, hard and heavy against Jared’s stomach and Jared could feel the warm wetness of pre come as it leaked out against his skin. He groaned, reached one hand around to settle at the small of Jensen’s back and pressed him down, fitted their bodies together, close and tight as his other hand cupped the back of Jensen’s head. 

Jensen shifted his hips, and Jared groaned. He pulled Jensen down. Took back the final inch of separation and forced their mouths together, his other hand stroked, kneaded the small of Jensen’s back as he deepened the kiss. His tongue traced the outline of Jensen’s lips, coaxed them to part further, and then slid his tongue into the warmth of Jensen’s mouth to explore, taste, plunged and retreated, teased Jensen closer, and tasted his own name amid hot breath as Jensen groaned. He bit down on the sensitive area at the corner of Jensen’s mouth, the same corner that hinted at mischief, that Jensen used to entice Jared, and the kiss exploded. It went from slow, intimate to heated want, and right the fuck now. Jared bit down on the fullness of Jensen’s bottom lip, sucked on it, pulled with his teeth as Jensen moved to edge back, bucked his hips when Jensen finally eased away, but not far. Instead, he swept his tongue down the line of Jared’s throat, outlined his collarbone, and licked a path downward. His gaze fixed on Jared as he fastened his mouth on one distended nipple, and grinned as he laved it with his tongue.

Jared arched into the touch, groaned as Jensen rasped his tongue over the hardened peak before licking a long, wet stripe down toward the waistband of his shorts. He arched upward as Jensen’s fingers dipped beneath the material and tugged them down, and groaned, low and deep when cold air met the heat of his hardened cock. 

Jensen eased back. He tugged Jared’s shorts all the way down and off, and as soon as he did Jared spread his legs, almost whimpered when Jensen eased further away, and increased the distance between them. 

“Easy, I’m just gonna…” 

Jensen reached for his discarded jeans. He pulled the foiled square from the back pocket and placed it on the floor beside Jared’s hip and then crawled back into the space Jared had provided, settled between Jared’s spread legs. 

“So fucking gorgeous,” Jensen breathed. He raised his hand to his mouth, slipped one finger past his lips, and sucked on it as Jared watched, held his breath as Jensen leaned forward. 

 

Jared bent both legs at the knee. His thighs spread wide, and heard Jensen’s sharp intake of breath as Jensen’s watchful stare followed the movement. He heard the groan escape Jensen’s lips, and saw him swallow against the vibration of sound, and waited. The need to touch. To be touched overwhelming. The unfamiliarity of stillness unsettling. Jared wasn’t used to waiting, to being passive, was more accustomed to touching, teasing, setting the pace. Not holding his breath for that first, tentative touch. Wondering where, and how and when, and silently pleading, please, right there, and oh, god, right the fuck now. Finally, Jensen reached out, his fingers seeking warm flesh and causing the fine hairs on Jared’s inner thigh to bristle at the feather-light touch. Jared breathed out, a stuttered sigh and watched Jensen lower his head. Jensen’s gaze following the path of his fingers until he was right there, where Jared wanted, needed him to be. Jared’s muscles clenched, contracted as Jensen eased one finger inside, up past the first knuckle then deeper. His skin tightened, puckered as goose bumps appeared on his arms, his legs. Jared’s breathing first deep, and slow, then hard and fast as Jensen added a second finger, worked them deeper. Jared bucked up to meet the third and gasped, groaned low and deep as Jensen’s fingers stretched, filled him, worked in and around his hole with perfect rhythm. 

“So good,” Jared moaned. 

Jensen wet his lips with the tip of his tongue, looked up, his gaze meeting Jared’s and smiled, held it for a fleeting moment and then lowered his head. Jensen’s fingers pushed deep, his mouth moist and hot as it closed around Jared’s cock. He sucked the head of Jared’s cock before tightening his lips around Jared and taking him in, deeper into the warm, wet cavern of his mouth. 

Jared cried out, dug his heels into the floor as he arched upward, into Jensen’s mouth, came down against Jensen’s fingers, as they pushed even deeper, scissored and stretched him wide. He tried to form words, to say Jensen’s name at least, but everything came out on an incoherent sound of pure pleasure. He gasped, and then groaned, breathed out a whine, lengthy, and high-pitched as Jensen withdrew his mouth, all the way to the head of his cock and sucked hard, his tongue pressing into the slit until Jared couldn’t hold it any longer. He cried out, tried Jensen’s name again as Jensen’s breath rasped hot against his skin. 

“Jensen, please,” Jared begged.

Jensen looked up, mouth lingering on Jared’s swollen cock and caught the pleading look Jared sent him. His eyes wide, face flushed and a hairs-breadth from spilling his orgasm into Jensen’s mouth.

“Please,” Jared repeated. The word rushed, roughed as it hissed past his dry lips, and he instantly wanted to take it back when Jensen withdrew his mouth, then his fingers leaving Jared feeling bereft, empty. 

“Turn around,” Jensen breathed. He reached for the foil wrapper, ripped it open and rolled it down over his cock, bit down on his lip, and stilled as Jared pushed himself up from the floor, turned over, raised himself up onto his knees.

The first touch was gentle. A mere caress as Jensen stroked his fingers down the broad expanse of Jared’s back, but Jared felt every single muscle flex, tighten and then relax as Jensen traced a path lower to feather along the curve of Jared’s ass. There was a pause, and the sound of a cap being popped and Jared wondered, idly where Jensen had hidden the lube, but the thought soon crashed and burned, when Jensen teased Jared’s ass cheeks apart to delve between with cold, lubed fingers, pushed in as Jared rocked back against them.

He wanted more. More friction, more length, girth. He was about to say as much when Jensen withdrew his fingers, gripped Jared’s hips, his hands curling around and his fingers digging hard into Jared’s hip bone as he thrust forward, and sheathed himself fully in Jared’s ass. 

And Jared was lost. Lost to the feel of Jensen inside him. To the feel of Jensen’s breath hot against his back, which caused a shiver to run the full length of Jared’s spine as Jensen withdrew, all the way and thrust back in. Lost to the sound of his own name as it was breathed out, rasped against his skin, Jensen’s voice almost unrecognisable as Jared took him in.

“Jared.”

Jared picked up the urgency in Jensen’s voice and the pace, the rhythm he set instantly. He pressed back each time Jensen thrust forward, and was rewarded when Jensen eased one arm around Jared’s waist, and slid his hand down the hard slab of Jared’s stomach to curl his fingers around his cock. He hissed out a breath, at the contact, as Jensen fisted him, long steady strokes, all the way down to the base and then back up his length, thumb ghosting over the head of his cock on every up stroke, and it felt good, so good. Jensen’s free hand still holding tight to his hip as he withdrew, sliding his other hand down the long length of Jared’s cock as he did, back up, gripping him tight as he thrust back in. 

Jared wondered for a brief instant, before all rational thought fled, just why Jensen had hesitated for so long. Why he’d avoided, teased and flirted his way out fucking him because this, was so far beyond the realms of good. It was past pleasure, bordering, if not blissful, and Jared didn’t care that he’d probably have carpet burns later, or that his legs were beginning to shake, or that the sweat beading his forehead was beginning a path down his face and stinging his eyes. He just cared that Jensen was fucking him, finally. The feeling of fullness, closeness, and the rhythm Jensen was setting. The tight hold he had on Jared’s hip, as Jensen thrust harder, faster, Jensen’s hand a perfect fit around his cock as he continued to fist Jared, each stroke matching rhythm and pace expertly. That and the ragged way in which Jensen spoke his name, as Jared rocked back into every single stroke. 

“Feel so damn good Jared. So hot, and tight,” Jensen breathed.

The pleasure-filled sound of Jensen’s voice, the heat of it as it ghosted across Jared’s back caused Jared’s legs to almost buckle. He didn’t think he could possibly get any harder, but he did. With every word, every sound as Jensen continued to praise, to encourage, to let Jared know he was right there with him, inside him.

“So close Jensen,” Jared groaned.

Jared tensed his arms as Jensen bent forward. Took both their weight and shuddered when Jensen placed a kiss against the sweat-soaked skin between Jared’s shoulder blades, and thrust forward hard and fast. Short, rapid strokes that caused the slow build of heat, and want to catch fire. His cock, jerked in Jensen’s hand, his muscles clenched tight around Jensen, twice, and again causing Jensen to thrust faster until all Jared could feel was heat and movement and the desperate need to come. 

Jensen withdrew, all the way to the tip and thrust forward, one long sure stroke, hard and fast, and then another and Jared cried out, and spilled his orgasm over Jensen’s hand. He almost whimpered, probably did as his cock continued to pulse thick, ropey strands of come and felt Jensen’s hips stutter; rhythm lost. A long groan of release muffled against Jared’s shoulder as Jensen collapsed on top of Jared, forcing them both down onto the floor.

Jared heaved in a ragged breath, and felt Jensen pull out, shift his weight and stretch out beside Jared on the carpet. He wanted to complain, drag him back, but then Jensen shifted closer. He stroke a strand of hair away from Jared’s face, smiled and then continued to stroke down the full length of Jared’s back, held him while Jared’s breathing slowed, returned to normal, kissed his shoulder, and whispered his name.

…

Jared opened his eyes, confused, and slightly disorientated. He heard the low hum of Garth Brooks as it drifted across the room, felt Jensen’s warm breath against his shoulder, slow and steady. He closed his eyes, blinked several times as he realised the room was now totally dark, and several degrees colder, but he wasn’t cold. Instead, he was surrounded by heat; by Jensen, he tried to stretch out his legs, heard and felt the muffled complaint as Jensen pulled him back in, tight against his side. Jensen’s arm was across Jared’s chest, bent at the elbow, curving upward. His fingers tangled in Jared’s hair. Jensen’s leg a heavy, possessive weight across his thigh, and Jared suddenly realised what, and why it felt so strange. 

Jensen was touching him, holding him, keeping him close.

Usually it was Jared who touched, who initiated, who held tight to Jensen, not that Jensen didn’t reciprocate, but mostly it was Jared’s arms curving around Jensen’s shoulder. Jared’s leg tangled between Jensen’s or thrown possessively over Jensen’s hip and Jensen just went with it. Allowed Jared to touch, to hold. Allowed Jared to stand close to him in public, or to sit, crowded into Jensen’s space in such a way that physical contact was always possible. Jared’s arm continually reaching out, to touch, to hold, to encircle, caress or pull Jensen close, sometimes nothing more than to support, but always touching.

Jared had always been that way, the tactile one. Jensen used to tease him at first, more so when the prop department started putting huge ‘do not touch’ signs on everything after Jared had broken several props because he just needed to see them properly. To touch, examine, finger and feel, which made Jared feel kind of stupid that he had enjoyed the object in a way that he wasn’t supposed to, but not enough to curb him of the habit. 

Look with your eyes and not your hands Jensen tried to tell him but Jared never truly felt like he’d seen something or someone, unless he’d touched them. The way Jensen was touching him now, but to Jared, it was more than Jensen touching him, seeing him. It was a non-verbal message. It was Jensen saying that Jared was as much Jensen’s as he was Jared’s. 

Jared tuned his head toward Jensen. He brushed his lips lightly against Jensen’s mouth, and watched Jensen acknowledge the touch, even in sleep. Saw Jensen smile, barely, just a slight lift at the corner of Jensen’s mouth. 

The smile reserved solely for Jared, and Jared sighed, settled into Jensen’s embrace. He ignored the stiffness in his legs, the ache because he could breathe easy, the ache inside, deep down had finally, and truly been satisfied.


End file.
